I Found Peace Through You
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Harleen Quinzel has never thought one night while running from her abusive father that she'd meet the Joker and he'd save her life, twice, that it would become an obsession to see him again. Months go by and her obsession has turned dangerous, she would do anything to see him again, to feel that safety and security.
1. Chapter 1

**I Found Peace Through you ~**

* * *

The long air of the cold streets where the concrete is matted wet from the previous drizzle of rain. Cars drive by occasionally down the streets, scaring away homeless people from the light. It's midnight where everyone innocent is sleeping and the rats come out to escort the plans of chaos.

However, a young woman with long blond hair and deep blue eyes that glimmered with fear in the translucent light of the light posts. She wore a disheveled ripped white tank-top that was a bit stretched out where a dark red straps slipped down her shoulder, her dark blue jeans were ripped as well were stained red at the knees.

She panted while she ran bare foot down the street. Her mind clearly on high alert, she's visibly shaking, holding herself while her nails dig into her skin. Paranoia won her mind as her pupils were widened, she kept looking behind her where she could find nothing, but inky black shadows and the wind pushing against her wild hair.

After awhile she began to slow her pace to catch her breath, but then a screeching sound of a car's tire turning down the street made her heart quicken inside her chest. Her blue bright eyes caught the sight of bright headlights, she gasped in fear and sprinted fast down a dark alley, ignoring the pin pricks of tiny rocks on the ground that pierced her skin.

"S-Someone," She gasped, "H-Help.." Before she was able to finish her plea, someone placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows of the alley, holding her tightly around the waist and keeping her hands in place while she struggled in their grip. Then the headlights appeared from the entrance of the alley and she stopped like a frightened deer and stayed completely still without an audible sound. Fortunately the car drove down the rest of the alley without even looking if she was hiding.

The moment the car was gone from her sight, she felt the pressure of the person that was holding her loosen their grip on her waist and her mouth. The anonymous person placed their nose against her hair and breathed her scent in, then her mind instantly clicked in, she almost screamed at the top of her lungs while the dark whispers of an older man told her to shut up.

He let her go and she made sure they were a few feet from each other, he sinisterly laughed that made her freeze. Her eyes widened as the realization of her rescuing was brought to light. All over Gotham he was on the news, chased down by cops and using circus acts as a dark game, the Batman even caught him a few times and he was taken to Arkham; the asylum for the criminally insane.

He stepped out from the darkness and the moonlight caught the contrasts of his dark green hair pointed in disheveled ways as if he never cared how he looked. Black coal like paint covered his dark brown eyes that held a mischievous glint and the white pain smeared from the rain that dripped from the skies, then there were the infamous scars that created his trademark smile, painted in deep red.

The man who rescued her from her murderous father was The Joker. The strangest man she couldn't have thought would save her, he laughed at her skeptical and scared expression that echoed off the alley walls. She stepped back, however this was a bad move, because the moment she pressed her bare foot that ached and the rocks that scraped, she winced and his smile dropped from his face and he tilted his head to the side.

His dark eyes, even from such a close range shown little emotion. She was good at figuring out what people were going to say and do by just their body language and their expressions. The Joker, however, wasn't like that at all, he wore a mask like a barrier so no one could ever read his mind. No wonder every psychiatrist that came upon him took interest in his twisted unstable mind would fail after they evaluated him, some turned twisted as he was and helped him escape.

"Why is a girl like you," He pointed with a shaky finger in a black glove, ".. running on such a cold desolate night? Are you in debt with the sharks? .. belittling friends?... angry boyfriend-"

She shook her head from his options, "M-My father wants to kill me.." She said, the cold getting to her and the fear rushing to her heart.

He chuckled lightly and took a step towards her, however she stumbled few steps back. Cautiously she grit her teeth, not knowing if she should run from him or stay where she was until he was finished talking with her. Of course running would make a better option than staying in the same presence of the one creating chaos and destruction in the city.

He smiled widely, "I am not going to hurt you.. I saved you didn't I, from your father," He waved his hand in a circular motion in the direction of where her father's car disappeared.

She swallowed thickly, her hands tightly gripped the hem of her shirt, "T-Thank you.. I have to go.." She whispered and was about to turn and start running.

"Wait!" He yelled and she stopped immediately, now he was holding a knife in his hand like a child holding a teddy bear, maybe he was always holding it, even before she stumbled into the alley. She inhaled deeply, but he laughed at her terror and placed the hand holding the knife to his side and pulled from his free hand a cellphone from his long black jacket.

"Let me drop you off somewhere."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

I am rewriting this. _4/23/14_

**My opinions:** I kinda wish Kristen Bell could be Harley Quinn in a movie, I mean Brittany Murphy would be perfect, but alas we all know she died a few years ago. :( Also, Heath Ledger was my favorite Joker, so I can't see anyone being him. :/

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Found Peace Through you.  
**

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he just proposed to take her somewhere. The most dangerous lunatic in the city wants to drive her somewhere, possibly a safe place where her father wouldn't find her. Is the world ending?

He ignored her dumbstruck expression, turned to his side and dialed a number and waited for someone to answer the phone on the other line. "Hello boss," right away a man happily answered, she could hear the distinct sound from where she was standing.

The Joker snickered, "Bring the car around the building in the back, I got something important to do," he told his minion and hung the phone up, turning to see her standing instead of booking it down the alley. He placed the phone back into his jacket pocket, but he kept the knife in his hand, smoothing over the rim while his curious dark eyes never left the distressed woman, confusion obviously lingering in her eyes, she was still shaken and paranoid that her father might come driving down the alley again.

Her body twitched from simple noises and she stared at shadows that surrounded her. Hoping they wouldn't hurt her, after awhile he decide to speak so he can calm her down before she had nervous breakdown. "I don't want a woman as beautiful as you walking around by your lonesome, the men in the city are quite.. vicious."

She looked at him cautiously then a car screeching from around the corner made her eyes widen and a gasp escaping her lips, she automatically ran to the far side of the wall where the Joker was, holding herself tightly as her back hit the brick wall and she slid down to the ground, almost on the verge of crying.

A large muscled man stepped out of the drivers seat, raising his brow at the shaking crying girl in the corner. Then a hard slap hit his cheek. The Joker glared at him furiously and a growl escaped his lips, rage tensed in his eyes while the man cowered in fear of what The Joker would do, also he was curious at what he did to deserve such a bruising slap.

The Joker said nothing, he swiftly turned and headed towards the girl, bent down on his knees and touched her shaking shoulders. "We got places to be, darling." He told her in a sweet calming voice and when she looked up at him, she takes his hand and he lifts her from the ground and drags her towards the car.

"Let's go," The Joker barked at the man who scrambled into the drivers seat and slammed the door while another muscled man sits in the passenger seat, not bothering to say anything.

The Joker helped the girl inside the back seat and closed the door, while the car moved down the streets in a smooth fast pace, The Joker turned to the girl, "What's your name, beautiful?" He asked even though she was on edge from crying and having some sort of panic attack.

She turned to him and wiping away stray tears from her cheeks before she muttered her name, "Har.. Harle.. Harleen Quin-.." She inhaled thickly and exhaled desperately, trying to gain control of herself, "Harleen Quinzel."

He hummed curiously, but soon noticed she was like any other mental patient he came across during his time in Arkham Asylum. Her mind was on the edge of sanity and insanity, teetering back and forth into reality and fantasy, not exactly deciding to fall into the other. She hasn't exactly decided when to fall into it or catch herself before she did. He felt willing to drop her into it himself, just to see what would happen. A fun little experiment to ease the boredom he felt over the past week.

"Harleen..Quinzel " He hummed again, "if you play around with the name is can be pronounced as Harley Quinn." The moment she heard the name slip out of his mouth, her blue eyes searched into his for something she didn't know. She liked the name, it felt eccentric.

"Harleen.. or I mean Harley," He smiled wider and his scars helped with making his face distort, "let's go see what your father thinks about your new friends." His smile and laugh were absolutely deranged, it was uncanny and amusing that he was having fun.

Even though she admired him. She didn't understand why he wanted to see her father. She couldn't. She gripped her arms and curled against the door. Her heart kept beating so fast, the fear in her veins escalated. Pain. That's all she saw was pain when it came to her father. And even though her father pushed her away, she found chaos and he was amazing and bright and dark. There was no way in hell she was going to run, she couldn't, she was stuck.

The Joker ordered the man to drive slow down the street, he turned to Harley. "Where do you live? Or.. I mean, where does your father live?"

"Why?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

His brow raised, he twisted the knife around like he was holding a threat. She figured it was. "Because darling, I'd like to meet this man who planned to harm you tonight."

She couldn't think straight. Not with the knife in her face, or the murderer sitting so close yet so far from her. She spoke the address and he yelled to his driver to hurry it up. The man did what he was told, without a single delay, they were driving fast down the street. No care if a person walked into its way.

Harley gripped the seat, she felt like she was going to throw up from the speed. The turns were dangerous as they drove off a sidewalk and scraped along cars.

The Joker hummed as if it was nothing to be scared of. He tucked the knife back into his pocket and smiled at her. "Don't be afraid. Nothing will happen, fear is an illusion. Just ignore it."

Ignore it. She couldn't. It was everywhere, underneath her skin, her mind, her eyes, her heart, her lungs. It was everywhere. She couldn't get rid of it.

"We're here."

Fear is to close to home.

**.**  
**.**

* * *

_a/n: Sorry for the late update. I hadn't realized this was on here. I procrastinate way to much for my own good.  
_

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


	3. Chapter 3

**I Found Peace Through You.**

* * *

Harleen stood beside the car, teeth clenched in anticipation. The Joker and the man sitting in the passenger seat went inside her home where her dad was, she spotted his car when they arrived and the lights were out in the house. She figured he was still searching for her, but he probably gave up and went home, waiting for the moment she'd return. Her body shook from the cool mist of the night washing over her and the intensity of being so close to the Joker. It was amazing. He laughed at his own jokes and laughed at hers, he kept a very nonchalant tone to her and to his men.

The reports on the News always said the Joker was a psychopathic killer and if anyone ever met him, they'd surely get themselves killed. It was different with her. He saved her from her father, offered a ride home and was nothing but kind. He even kept the driver outside with her, to keep her company. Although she suspected it was something else, but she hadn't the moment to think about it when he walked out with a bounce to his step.

The Joker's subordinate held her father at gun point. Her father had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was the same height as the Joker and wore blue pajama's. His eyes widened in shock and revulsion when he caught the sight of her.

"You bitch, what do you think you're doing?" He scolded, ignoring the gun at his head and the Joker turning around with his brow raised at the insult.

Harleen recoiled, she frowned, her brows furrowed. "I.. I wanted you to stop.." Her voice came out as a whimper and felt the flush of embarrassment and shame warming her cheeks.

The Joker, however, ignored her and told his men to put her father in the trunk. "Get the car, darling."

Harleen gave him a nod, she didn't watch as her father struggled. She wrung her hands, wincing at the sound of the trunk closing and the Joker's men getting in the car. Her heart was raging so hard in her chest that her body was shaking, she feared she'd have an anxiety attack and she didn't need to seem weak in front of the Joker.

The Joker got in the back with her, as her men climbed in the driver and passenger seats respectfully. Her dad yelled and banged in the trunk, she had no idea where the Joker was taking them. To anxious to ask, so she stared out the window until she felt a nudge on her arm.

She turned her head and found the Joker looking a her. "No worries. No harm will come to you. We'll just teach your father a lesson of not hurting girls."

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked, not realizing her voice went hoarse. She was still frightened of the Joker and more frightened that her dad was in this situation. There was no way out of it anyhow. She just had to get through it and see where it takes her.

"A lesson, that's all." He looked out the window as if to contemplate what he was actually going to do with her father, and what he was going to do with her.

They drove for an hour, maybe more. Her father finally quieted down in the back, but her anxiety crawled along her skin, her eyes felt dry as if she were crying for hours without realizing it. The Joker didn't talk to her and the silence was unnerving. She wanted something to happen, for him to say something, or his men to turn the radio on. She was afraid. They all knew it and she couldn't deny it.

"Slow down over here," The Joker said, his sudden voice making her flinch.

She clenched her teeth and noticed they were on a bridge. What were they doing here? It was the middle of the night and there was barely any people out, the car slowed down underneath a light post that shined a yellow glow. The Joker got out, along with his men, she did the same. Wondering what he was going to do, but her gut knew already.

Her mouth felt parch from the thought, the image. It was terrifying. She watched as they pulled her father from the trunk, he looked disheveled and annoyed. His glare punctured her, but it soon fell away when he realized where they were.

The cold pressed against her skin and she shivered as her father begged for his life. Saying something along the lines that the Joker could keep his daughter. She didn't even glance their way, his shame made her disgusted. She hated him for that, selling her off for his benefit. Whatever happened, he deserved.

The Joker laughed, it echoed and sharpened the air around them. It sent shivers along her skin and she looked at him as he held a switch blade in his hand. Pointing it at her father's neck with a gleeful expression on his face. She and everyone knew the Joker wouldn't mind killing anyone, but apparently he only did it if it qualified as a good joke. Which to her, made little sense. Killing people wasn't a joke.

"You would sell your only daughter," The Joker pushed open towards the railing of the bridge, "to me, or to anyone. Just to save yourself. You would gladly kill her if it benefited yourself. How.. disgraceful." Somehow, Harleen figured the Joker was mostly talking about himself, killers usually killed for themselves.

"How about you take a dip and think about the ways you can be a better father to your daughter." The Joker signaled his henchmen and they both grabbed her father and dragged him over to the edge, hauling him up.

"Wait," She yelled, breaking the stillness and her father's harsh breathing.

They all looked to her, the Joker had this peculiar expression. As if he knew she was going to stop him. He walked around the car and stopped in front of her, still holding the switch blade like a threat.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Harley?" The name sparked a flare inside of her, something new touched her as if this man gave her purpose, yet her gaze fell on her father, his eyes weren't angry, they held fear. She looked away, it was the same fear she seen in her own eyes whenever she cleaned herself up after he beat her. Dark puffy bruises marking her face and body, stiff body and sleepless nights.

_What did she want from this?_

The Joker gazed, not impatiently, but he seemed to be looking for something and when he saw it. "There's no going back, Harley. Once you're caught, you're caught." He turned to his men and gave them a nod. With that single gesture, they pushed her father off the ledge and she closed her eyes, a lone tear rolled down her face as she listened to her father's screams until the splash of water silenced it all out.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**a/n: **Hey. I know, I suck at updating. I have a lot on my plate and I need to organize and update my other stories and there's a lot. I actually thought of deleting this story since I figured I might not update again, but I like the idea I have for it. So I won't. :) I'll try to update again._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
